The positional errors associated with GPS are typically on the order of meters. There are applications that require more accurate location information for a cluster of units that interact cooperatively. An example is the construction of super-resolved SAR imagary obtainable from a cluster of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV's) that exchange radar data. If the units in the cluster transmit timed radio/radar pulses to each other, then with sufficiently accurate clocks it is possible to generate a set of inter-distance measurements with smaller absolute errors than that of GPS. This matrix of inter-distance measurements merged with the approximate positional data of GPS will generate a more precise estimation of all units in the cluster.